Faye Chamberlain
Faye is the only child of Grant Chamberlain. In the novels, she is Diana Meade's first cousin, and is constantly portrayed as being the darkness to Diana's light: not only in her good looks, but also in temperament and beliefs. While Diana believed that magic should only be used for good, Faye saw it as a means to an end, and is not above blackmail to achieve her goals - she used Cassie to steal the Crystal Skull and to become leader of the Circle by threatening to publicly expose Cassie's secret love for Seth, despite them being cousins. It's revealed very early into the series that she is in an intense sexual relationship with her own father, as she craves sexual attention. However, when she tried to end the affair when she started dating Seth, her father became obsessed with Faye and refused to end their "sessions". She is played by Australian actress Phoebe Tonkin. Biography Faye's desire for power and a sexual interest in Seth Pederson eventually led her to try to recruit him into the Circle as its first official Hybrid, but when Cassie forced her to realise that she was losing her independence and her personal identity (which she prized most) because of Blackmoor slowly manipulating her, she turned her back on him at the final confrontation and helped Seth and the Circle to banish John Blackmoor. Because of her seductive looks, pride and childish temperament, she was portrayed as Hera in Diana's art prints. Faye is also the first member in the Circle to admit that they had sex with the same gender. Jake soon followed suit, saying he slept with a guy he met at a gay bar. After binding the Circle, she went to her dad's house. She tried to seduce him, but he said that they were done. Not buying it, she continued to seduce him, and he eventually gave in when she pulled her shirt collar down to give him a view of her big boobs. He threw her onto a couch and violently kissed her up and down her body as he literally ripped her clothes off, revealing an incestuous affair has been going on between the two for quite some time, much to Seth and the Circle's disgust. Personality Faye is portrayed in the books as an ambitious, greedy, and seemingly evil girl who is not above blackmail to achieve her goals, while the TV version of Faye only has the outside appearance of a typical bad-ass girl, and is just like any other teenager with insecurities and doubts on the inside. In Traitor, Faye admits to Seth after sleeping together that she likes to wear lingerie because it makes her feel 'slinky'. In Valentine, Faye admits to Seth that she has been having sex with her own dad due to not having a boyfriend. She admits the sex is great, but very rough, showing severe bruising on her back and hickeys on her neck and breasts. It was at this point that Faye ended the affair for good. Her father was let down, but understood when Faye showed her bruises and hickeys that he was the cause of. Physical Appearance A young witch that was quite infamous for her stunning looks and goddess-like body, Faye is described in both the books and TV series as a tall, busty, and amazingly sexy girl with a slim physique, pitch-black hair, perfect creamy skin, and bright golden eyes. Unlike Diana, who preferred light colours and whose sense of fashion is mature and elegant, Faye preferred dark colors, and her sense of fashion is provocative and very dramatic, always serving to show off her alluring figure and her seductive prescence to her advantage. Faye is so sexy and attractive that even her own father couldn't resist touching her, starting an erotic but violently rough sexual affair. When the Circle found out, each member had a different reaction, but most of them were disgusted by Faye's incestuous affair, though Seth felt sorry for Faye and offered to get her a boyfriend through the use of a dating website, though Faye said she could get any guy she wanted by "undoing a few buttons". Trivia * In Valentine, Faye is tickled by a couple of girls that envy her for her beauty, revealing that Faye is ticklish. * Faye had a lesbian phase with six girls at separate times in the books before hooking up with Seth. * Faye only slept with her previous girlfriends for fun, and immediately dumped them if they didn't satisfy her. * Also in Valentine, it's revealed Faye has been sleeping with her father. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Lesbians Category:Females Category:Seth Pederson's Lovers